


All That We Got

by Kiiesaa



Category: NCT (Band), SM Rookies
Genre: Confessions, Crushes, Jealousy, M/M, Sortof Angst, Sortof Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 04:50:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8357980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiiesaa/pseuds/Kiiesaa
Summary: Renjun wouldn’t believe Chenle when the younger told him he likes him. Chenle was left with no choice but to prove the older otherwise and what would be more convincing than dragging an unknowing Donghyuck into the picture?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [NCTprompts_III](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCTprompts_III) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Chenle won't ever stop complimenting and flirting with Donghyuck if Renjun keeps getting adorably jealous and pouty over it.
> 
>  
> 
> Been working on this instead of studying for my exams, whelp. At first, I planned on sticking to the original prompt but as the story progressed, idk if you could still see the connection though.

Zhong Chenle— as juvenile and childlike he might be known to act around his members and when in front of the camera most of the time, hated being treated like a little kid when he clearly wasn’t one anymore. Chenle was 15, not 8; he was practically a grown-up! He had a quite vibrant understanding on how the vague concept of ‘liking’ and ‘love’ works in the real world, mind you. He wasn’t _that_ naive like the other members thought he would be since he was one of the youngest. So when the time came that NCT Dream’s Chinese main vocalist had reached a conclusion of terms with his self and feelings that he had secretly been harboring for the past few weeks, he made a rather blunt declaration.

Chenle had flatly, straightforwardly confessed to Huang Renjun for everyone to hear that he liked him while the group was having a five minute break from their usual dance practice, one fine day. The older male in question was shocked of course— everyone was; Mark had his jaws dropped, Donghyuck was smirking all too knowingly, Jisung appeared clueless, Jeno had his usual eye-smile plastered on his face while Chenle swore he heard Jaemin squeal in the background, and it took a few moments before Renjun had managed to mutter a reply.

To be honest, Chenle was feeling perfectly confident that day— regardless of the insane amount of butterflies fluttering in his stomach at the words he had blurted out just because he was _at the moment_. But now that he has thought about it, confessing his undying love for the older in front of their other group members seemed like a pretty dick move. It wasn’t the most romantic confession the world was forced to witness but hey, it took Chenle a lot of guts and that is all that matters. Renjun would understand.

But…. things didn’t go as the young singer had planned them out to be.

No, the older didn’t reject him though—Chenle would never admit to that.

After coming up with the right words to say, “Are you sure about this Le? Think about it,” was Renjun’s response to his spontaneous confession. And what kind of answer was that? Chenle wasn’t so sure himself.

Everyone was dumbfounded at Renjun’s retort, especially the main vocalist. Chenle stared blankly at him, not breaking the firm eye contact he had on the older, quietly observing his timid movements. The older was nibbling on his lower lip, standing in a rather awkward bearing, playing with the hem of his shirt, he appeared nervous. The younger wanted to say something— anything, but no words came out of his mouth.

 _That’s strange_ , Chenle thought.

It took a loud cough coming from Mark to break the suffocating silence that had unconsciously spread in the room. He told the younger members to return to practice and continue whatever it is that was happening back at the dorm for Donghyuck would probably be forced to make another indecent joke just to brighten up the situation if the older hadn’t done anything.

Renjun was a complicated person, Chenle is fully aware of that. He might seem jolly in front of the camera but when they are alone, he keeps a lot to himself and rarely talks especially when not needed. The younger doesn’t have a clue on what’s going inside his gege’s pretty little head most of the time. But in contrast to that, Renjun was kind— he took care of Chenle the most when the younger first arrived at Korea a year ago; caring— he would always accompany him, translate his words just to be sure he wasn’t feeling left out because of communication issues he had with the other members since his Korean is still not good enough; and lovable— how the tip of his lips would curl up to form a very sweet yet small smile, how the slight gap he had between his teeth makes him more cute when he is talking cheerfully, how his eyes would immediately gleam when he finds something ought to be called fascinating— Huang Renjun was just too adorable for his own good.

Maybe that’s why Chenle fell for him.

“You could always confess to him again,” Jisung told him one night when Chenle decided to voice out his worries to the group’s maknae. Jisung might be a year younger than he was but the latter knows a lot, he was rational and gives some pretty helpful advice and honestly, Chenle needed that more than anything considering what he is going through. “More clearly this time. Hyung’s smart, he’d understand.”

“I already did,” Chenle answered, wrapping his arms around a soft pillow he had brought with him from China when he last went home for vacation. Both shared a room with each other and they were on the maknae’s bed, talking. “But he thinks I’m only kidding, not serious at all.”

“I don’t think he means that.”

“Who knows,” the older one between the two, heaves a short breathe. “He thinks I’m not capable of liking him in that way because of my age.”

“That’s impossible,” Jisung disagreed. “It’s not like they are _that_ old compared to us.”

“My thoughts exactly.”

Chenle just didn’t get it. If age was the reason why Renjun wouldn’t take him seriously, it wasn’t a good enough reason! Chenle was only a year younger; the difference isn’t that big and is practically baseless. Age was just a number, right? Why was Renjun being like this?

“I think you should distance yourself from him for awhile hyung,” Jisung advised as he wrapped his body with a blanket, leaning back against his bed’s headboard before yawning. They had a rather tiring schedule earlier and the maknae was already sleepy but Chenle came to him, asking for his help— who was he to deny the older? He rarely does things like this.

Chenle had a brow arched at the younger’s words. “What?”

“You know, avoid him?” he answered, gesturing with his hands, trying to get the older to understand.

But Chenle frowned at what Jisung was implying. Avoid Renjun? Ridiculous. He could never do that to him! The older Chinese male was his life, his entire universe, his happiness when he was feeling down, his light when everything gets dark, his—

“I don’t know, maybe it would make him realize that he’s missing out on something if you’re not around him that much anymore. He’d miss you and I’m not sure but it _could_ work,” Jisung said as he shrugged, interrupting his train of thought. “They say jealousy has a bitter taste.”

Chenle bursted out laughing at the younger’s words.

Oh my god (Chenle’s voice lol), where did Jisung learn about all these stuff?

The older of the two gave it a thought; a rather weird yet cunning grin slowly crept into his face before he launched himself into the younger and trapped him inside a bone crashing hug. “Thank you Park Jisung! If I didn’t love Renjun-ge already, I would have married you!”

“You’re welcome?” not sure if it was a compliment or not, the younger answered, swarming to get out of the other’s hold. Jisung was awkward with skinship, no matter how close the members are. But Chenle needed to show that he was thankful for his help so he hugged him tight before the younger begged him to let go.

Getting Huang Renjun to believe in Chenle’s feelings for him wasn’t per say, anything along the lines of ‘easy’ and ‘quick’. But he had to let the older have confidence in him, by any means.

So Chenle went back to his bed and began devising another brilliant idea, thanks to Jisung.

And that’s where Donghyuck came in.

 

A few days later was their day off and thankfully, they didn’t have classes as well so they decided to watch a movie altogether at the living room. They’ve been busy with promotions for Chewing Gum that they haven’t been able to rest properly. Today was their chance; they had the whole day to themselves and to laze around anyway.

Everyone was there except for Mark; the latter was still inside his room since this morning, composing a song of some sort— he’d always find something else to do just to keep himself busy even when it was suppose to be their rest day. They sat in front of the television; Jaemin and Jeno were sitting side by side on the couch while the other four were comfortably sitting on the floor. And Chenle chose this very particular day to put his plan into action and scooted over from his usual spot besides Jisung or Renjun to sit closely where Donghyuck was.

‘Operation: Get Renjun jealous of Donghyuck’ is underway!

They’ve been doing this for a few days now, ever since Chenle had that talk with Jisung; being rather close with each other than usual, talking nonstop in the car, exchanging casual touches now and then while on stage, joking around on and off cam, and alike. Donghyuck didn’t seem to find his sudden clingy act annoying and much to his surprise, Chenle was enjoying what he was doing. Especially when he would catch a small glimpse of Renjun pouting to himself as the younger’s attention was focused elsewhere other than him. But he needed an even better reaction from the older, Renjun needed to be more jealous.

Why he chose Donghyuck out of all the other members in the group was pretty easy actually— Jaemin was Jeno’s then vice versa and no matter how pretty his hyung might be, it would kill his heart to make those two unhappy; Jisung was his bro and bros don’t flirt with bros; Mark was … nope, definitely not Mark. Thus, he had no other choice than Donghyuck. And Donghyuck was oblivious; he was the perfect person to help him act his _clever_ plan out with.

If Chenle hadn’t already set his sights on Renjun, he would most likely have tried anything to win Donghyuck’s affections instead. The older male was cool and fun to be with; you would really enjoy his company. They were the mischief maker duo of NCT Dream and he really admired the older. However, the sudden thought of coming in between Mark and Donghyuck if he really did pursue his maroon haired hyung wasn’t entirely appealing to the younger. Donghyuck was Mark’s, everyone knows that.

But he was entirely _off limits_ yet _._

Flirting with Donghyuck was a piece of cake; a casual touch here, a couple of compliments there, and everything fell into place.

 

The movie the boys were watching was a two-hour long romantic comedy flick Jaemin had forced everyone to choose even though Donghyuck wanted to watch an action movie, claiming that it would be good.

He was so wrong.

Donghyuck was already getting sleepy a little under 30 minutes that the movie had started. The older yawned and casually rested his head on Chenle’s shoulders that was at his side. Maybe out of reflex of some sort, Chenle snaked his arm and placed it around the elder’s firm shoulder so he would be comfortable with the sudden change of position. The members were close to this extent.

Touching Donghyuck wasn’t actually weird, it really wasn’t. But it didn’t feel right as well.

Chenle couldn’t help but compare this skinship that they were now having to all the brief yet meaningful contact he has shared and exchanged with Renjun in the past.

It wasn’t the same, the younger thought with a frown. The fuzzy feeling in the pit of his stomach he’d usually feel if the older was near, causally touching, talking or smiling brightly at him— just wasn’t there.

Everything with Renjun is different compared to the rest.

Another 30 minutes had passed and Chenle’s neck has now feeling sore at the weight of the older on his shoulder. He poked the other at the side to catch his attention. “Hyung, you could lay on my lap you know?” he offered.

The sudden question didn’t go unnoticed by the other members, they were caught by surprise. They had stopped watching the movie, the actor’s dialogue still playing in the background, and all had turned their attention on him. Chenle raised a questioning brow at the older members who was eyeing him like he was a madman, not understanding the looks being thrown at him. Chenle didn’t get it though. As much as he was doing this to make Renjun jealous and all, the offer was simply innocent and without any other intentions attached.

And it happened.

Just before Donghyuck had managed a reply, Renjun abruptly stood up and fled the room to who knows where.

Chenle was about to stand up and follow the older, to ask him what was wrong, but Donghyuck beat him to it, held unto his wrist, preventing him from leaving.

“I don’t think you should have done that,” Donghyuck commented, his head turned, they were watching the elder’s retreating back disappear from their sight. “Renjunnie seems mad.”

“Maybe..” the younger hummed thoughtfully, gaze focused on where Renjun had went to. “But not as mad as Mark-hyung would be though.”

“And why would Mark-hyung be-”

They heard someone clear his throat from across the living room. They turned their heads and saw Mark, leaning against their bedroom door’s frame, arms wrapped around his chest, sporting a scowl. He seemed pretty pissed.

_Uh oh._

“Donghyuck, come here for a second,” the group’s leader snarled, a hint of venom trailing in his tone as he continued to glare at the young ones on the living room floor.

“Why?” not knowing why he was being called.

“We need to talk,” he said with finality, motioning for the younger to follow him back inside their shared room. “In private.”

Donghyuck opened his mouth to argue but decided against it and just stood up, dusting himself off and followed what the older had wanted. He headed for their shared room and was the first one to enter the room before Mark practically slammed the door behind him, Jisung jolted at the sound.

“I think you took it too far hyung,” Jisung said when the two were gone, turned to Chenle who was now sitting back beside him.

Chenle shrugged.

“What will happen to Donghyuck-hyung now?”

“You think Hyuckie will come out of there alive?”

“I hope so.”

\--

 

Chenle had just gotten back from school. Dropping his bag on the living room couch, he went to look for Renjun inside the dorm, deciding it was finally time to have that _talk_ he had been itching to have with the older Chinese male.

It has been days since that incident in the living room and it would have seem like his plan had backfired on him. Instead of him ignoring Renjun, it went the other way around; the older was the one who was avoiding him completely. And well, Chenle didn’t like that.

When he first noticed the drastic change in the elder’s demeanor whenever Chenle is around, the younger didn’t actually gave it much thought and decided to just go along. He thought the older needed space or something so he gladly gave it to him. But c’mon, Renjun won’t even look at him straight at the eyes anymore when he would try to converse with the older. It was ridiculous, really. The other members also noticed what was happening yet didn’t say anything in hopes that the two Chinese males would solve this issue on their own.

Enough was enough. They needed to talk, right now.

“Hey hyung, have you seen Renjun-ge?” the younger asked when he walked in the kitchen and saw Jaemin and Jeno— who appeared like they just got back from school as well since they were still wearing their school uniforms, by the counter, deep in conversation.

“I think he headed straight for the room when he arrived awhile ago,” it was Jeno, looking up at the younger, who answered. All three of them; Jeno, Jaemin and Renjun share the same room.

“Good. I wanted to talk to him.”

“You should. He has been acting quite weird lately.”

“I’ll say,” Jaemin snorted as he shook his head at the younger. “I guess your plan worked Lele.”

“What are you talking about hyung?” Chenle asked, acting innocent, settling down on the seat just across his two hyungs. “What plan?”

“C’mon, don’t play dumb with us. It was so obvious you were faking it,” Jaemin started, completely unimpressed by the younger’s actions. “Besides, why would you even flirt with Donghyuck so openly like that? Mark-hyung would have killed you.”

“But he didn’t,” Chenle pointed out.

“Not _yet_ , you mean.”

Chenle shrugged dismissively, lips curling up to form a sly grin. “I think he got jealous of what I did to Hyuck-hyung though.”

“Who wouldn’t? With what you did, I would be surprised if he didn’t.”

“It wasn’t _that_ extreme.”

“But this is _Mark-hyung_ we are talking about.” the older countered, trying to emphasize his point. Chenle was just too much sometimes. “What were you thinking? He hasn’t even confessed to Hyuckkie yet. You’re killing his momentum.”

“Killing two birds with a stone, maybe,” the younger answered before he tilted his head to the side. “And what momentum? He is so slow and it’s taking him forever already.” Mark likes Donghyuck but sucks at telling him, what’s new? “Hyung would be swept away by someone else if Mark-hyung continues on being like that.”

“Well, he has been pinning on Donghyuck for a few years now,” Jeno added, a hand on his chin as he said thoughtfully. Jeno, Mark, Donghyuck have been trainees around the same time. They’ve been friends the longest in the group so Jeno would have been a witness to Mark’s stupid attempt of making his feelings for the one oblivious Lee Donghyuck, obvious since day one.

“Jeno, you’re not helping,” Jaemin whined, gently nudging the elder’s shoulder, wiggling on his seat, not liking that his boyfriend was siding with Chenle,

Jeno chuckled at the other’s actions before muttering a low apology at the now pouting Jaemin, slightly brushing his hand on the latter’s cheek.

Chenle grimaced at the sight. The two were obviously yet unconsciously flirting in front of him. And as much as he adored the both of them, the younger thought he was going to puke rainbows.

“Hyungs, stop doing that,” the youngest of the three whined, pouting at two for forgetting he was even there in the first place with them, swaying his feet back and forth under the table. “Fine, I admit I wasn’t right. But Mark-hyung is still wrong here for being freakingly slow.”

“Not everyone is like you Lele, blurting out you like someone in the middle of rehearsals,” Jaemin shot back at him. “Seriously?”

“What? I was caught in the moment,” he reasoned.

“Not romantic at all.”

The younger shrugged his shoulders, leaning forward onto the kitchen counter and resting his cheek on the palm of his hand before sparing Jaemin another one of his infamous sneers. “I’m sorry that I’m not as romantic as Jeno-hyung when he managed to confess his what, 2 years-worth of love for you when it was raining one day and you both didn’t have an umbrella with you and were stuck at the coffee shop just outside the company building before Yuta-hyung managed--”

“Have I told you that you're a brat, Lele?” Jaemin interrupted, eyes shut, and covering his ears with his hands dramatically, not wanting to hear what the younger had intended to say. Jeno could only snicker at the flustered state his boyfriend was in. But don’t take Jaemin wrong. He cherished the older, very much. Jeno’s confession was romantic and sweet, yes, he was lucky. But hearing one of their dongsaengs recall it and say it out loud— it was embarrassing. “We get it.”

Chenle couldn’t help but giggle sheepishly at the sight of a flushed Na Jaemin. This wasn’t a usual occurrence so the younger found it to be quite humorous.

“Go talk to Renjun-hyung already,” Jaemin groaned, shooing the younger away, not liking being teased at. He really wasn’t caught out for this. “Sort out your problems.”

“Was actually planning to,” the younger answered back as he jumped out of his seat, heading straight for the door. “I’m gonna go to him now.”

“Be sincere this time Lele,” Jaemin reminded before he left the room. “No more funny business.”

“Stop teasing him too much, you know how he could be,” Jeno added.

But he didn’t listen. Chenle stormed straight into the latter’s room without warning.

\--

 

Chenle practically barged inside the room when he opened the door, not even bothering to knock first. Chenle does what Chenle does, nobody could stop him.

“ _Ge,_ ” the younger called, searching for the older in the 4-walled space. A certain lump covered with blankets on top of what seems to be the elder’s bed caught the main vocalist’s attention, it was probably Renjun.

“Ge, it’s me,” he called again, letting the older be aware of his presence in the room.

It took a few seconds before a rather indistinct “go away,” was heard.

But being the naturally born stubborn person that he was, Chenle didn’t listen and approached the elder’s bed on one crook of the area. He kicked his shoes off his feet and climbed up, the bed creaked, soft mattress sinking deeper at the younger male’s extra weight.

“I needed to talk to you Ge,” he said when he was now sitting in front of a curled up Renjun. Chenle wanted to reach for the older, to hold him or pat him, but decided against it— not yet. “We need to talk.”

The older didn’t reply immediately which made the younger frown. Renjun was making this more difficult than it should be. The younger tried again, tried calling the older.

“What are you doing here anyway Chenle? Shouldn’t you be with Donghyuckkie right now?” Renjun responded, voice sounding vexed even though it was muffled since he was covered with thick blankets.

Chenle almost didn’t caught what he said, but he did, then he realized that there _it_ was.

A smirk was threatening to break into the younger’s face, eager for another reaction like that.

“Are you jealous?” the younger had to ask.

This was it. This was what Chenle was waiting for to happen all this time.

However, the older didn’t answer his previous query, body and face still hidden under the sheets.

“Ge, I’m gonna ask again,” he said after he took a short puff, gathering all the courage he had to ask a single question. “Are you jealous of Hyuck-hyung?”

At the mention of the latter’s name, Renjun stirred, slowly removing the piece of blanket that he had wrapped around his body. Chenle watched in silence, anticipating his every move. The older then sat up, sheets falling down to his knees, revealing his face. But he was not entirely looking at the younger when he did. He was faced on a different direction, shoulders slightly hunched, making him appear even smaller and fragile than he really was.

“I am not,” was his reply, arms loosely crossed on his chest. “I am not jealous of anyone, okay?”

“Why have you been avoiding me?”

“I wasn’t avoiding you.”

“You haven’t talked to me for days,” he pointed out.

“I was busy.”

The younger snorted. “Likely story.”

“I really was,” the older reasoned out and then his lips curled down to a frown. “You were the one who hasn’t been talking to me.”

“I wasn’t! I talk to everyone,” Chenle exclaimed. “I talk to you too but you would just brush me aside, avoid me. Hyuck-hyung even men-”

“Why you have to mention his name at a time this?” Renjun had cut him off before he could finish his sentence.

Chenle would be lying if he said he wasn’t secretly happy at the way this was going. So the older really was jealous. “Why shouldn’t I?”

“Why should you?”

“Cause I like hyung and- ”

“Exactly.”

“Then why do you seem mad about this?”

“I am not mad!”

Chenle flinched at the sudden outburst. Renjun had lost his patience with the younger and snapped. He was just like a dam, everything single bit of hidden negative emotions he had locked up inside leaked and in end, came breaking down, overwhelming his senses with waves of rage.

“This is actually what I meant when I asked you to rethink the thought of liking me! You do not say to a person you like them in front of all your friends and then just hop on to another person just because you didn’t get the sort of answer you wanted in return. That’s not how it works Chenle!” he bellowed in one breathe, glowering at the younger.

This is actually the first time that the older had raised his voice on him and it wasn’t a nice experience.

“This is why I didn’t believe you when you said you liked me,” he added, voice slightly cracking with every word that escaped his lips. “And to think that I actually liked you too!”

 

Finally.

 

Chenle widen his eyes. “So you like me too?” He was feeling mixed emotions; happy— Renjun actually liked him back, guilty— the older was mad.

Realizing what he had just blurted out, Renjun covered his mouth with his hand before letting it ran down his face, eyes closed tightly as he groaned lowly. “I’m pathetic,” he mumbled, in shame of his revelation.

“ _Ge_ ….” He tried reaching for the older but his hand was slapped away.

“Leave me alone.” There was a palpable tone of hurt in his voice and it literally broke Chenle’s heart. What has he done?

“I won’t do that,” he insisted. “Ge, listen to me for a minute.”

“No.”

“Ge, look at me.”

But Renjun was stubborn, he repeatedly shook his head, eyes still closed. Chenle had no other choice left. He grasped for Renjun’s arms, pulling the older towards him so that they would be facing each other.

“Please?” he pleaded this time.

The older had tears forming in the corner of his eyes when he slightly opened them, Chenle had caught a glance of his face, and it pained the younger to see such a sight happen before him. If you were to ask Chenle, never in a million years had it crossed his mind that he would able to see such a wounded expression on the elder’s usual soft and gentle face. His angel was close to crying and he had caused it. He was a monster.

Without much remorse, he enveloped the older in a snug embrace. He panicked, okay? Renjun’s small frame tensed at the sudden close proximity.

“Look, I’m sorry I did those things to upset you,” his voice was an octave lower than it usually was as he said softly. “I never meant for them to turn out the way that they did.” He gently ran a hand up and down the other’s back, trying to sooth him out his evident insecurities. “I only did that so you would realize that you liked me back, to make you jealous. I never liked Hyuck-hyung in that sort of way to begin with. I know it was childish and selfish of me so I’m sorry.”

He felt the older slowly relaxing in his hold, Chenle was relived. He held unto Renjun’s shoulders, pushed them back so the older would have no other way out and face him. “But everything I’ve said before and until now, I meant it. You might think I’m not serious but I am, really,” he said with much conviction that even he surprised himself, his fingers reached for the elder’s chin, lifting it so he would look at the younger. Chenle was really serious about this. “I like you.”

“Lele..” the older was blinking up at him, frowning, looking both unsure and embarrassed. “Are you sure? This could only be a phase and you could-”

He shook his head and cut off the older before he could think up of another excuse to question his feelings yet again. “Ge, I’m not a little kid anymore, okay?” he said with a smile, tracing the elder’s profile with his eyes in admiration—he was like a captivating piece of art, before it ended up on the latter’s beautiful brown orbs. “I know I could be very childish and immature sometimes but trust me on this one, for once. I know what I feel,” the younger looked straight into Renjun’s eyes when the older decided to finally calm down and looked right back at him, not even flinching a bit. “I like you. I really do,” he confessed, nonchalantly.

Renjun was at a loss for words. Everything was overwhelming; the thick atmosphere, the heavy feeling that had been weighing on his heart that was now lifted, especially the way Chenle was smiling at him like he was the most precious being in his eyes. It was just too much to handle in one night and before he knew it, he broke down and wrapped his arms around the younger’s waist, burying his face on his shirt.

The latter didn’t seem to mind having Renjun sob in his embrace, wetting his shirt in the process. If there was a way to make the older happy again, he would gladly do it, being comfortable be damned.

Chenle let the older do what he wanted, traced circles around his back, whispering sweet nothings and soft apologizes in his ear when he leaned down to get the older to stop crying.

“You’re such a brat, you know that?” Renjun said in between snuffles, frustrated at what the younger had made him go through for the past few days. Renjun really thought Chenle liked Donghyuck and had forgotten about him. He got jealous over nothing.

Chenle chuckled, remembering that Jaemin had said the same thing earlier. “I’ve been told.”

“I can’t believe I actually liked you Lele.”

“What’s not to like ge? I’m lovable,” the younger said in a smug voice, happy that Renjun was now feeling better.

Renjun chuckled at the rather bold statement. _Blunt as ever._

Chenle smiled at the melodious laugh the older just did, it sounded so sweet to his ears— like everything the older was. Now that’s the Renjun that he had grown to love.

 “Ge…” he was ruffling the other’s hair below him, playing with the soft strands of black locks, liking the feel of it around his fingertips.

The older hummed questioningly, still not letting go of his hold on younger, his heart warming at the tender gesture the younger was doing.

“I wasn’t imagining when you said it right?” he wanted to confirm. He didn’t want to believe that Renjun liked him back and then realize it was just another one of his usual day dreams and fantasies, that would hurt. “You really do like me?”

At the sudden question, Renjun slowly loosened his hold on the younger, but not entirely, looking up at him through thick and long lashes. “You weren’t,” he smiled, reaching his eyes. “I like you too.”

“More than Moomin?”

“Seriously?”

_A guy can dream right?_

“ _Ge_.”

Renjun chuckled again. Chenle was too cute sometimes. “Fine, more than Moomin.”

Chenle broke into another wide smile at the answer, eyes turning into crescent moons that had practically hid them. He was beyond happy, he really was.

They were now looking straight at each other’s eyes when Renjun sat up straight and Chenle couldn’t help but stare in awe no matter how many times he has seen Renjun up close. The older was just so beautiful, so captivating, and finally his. He couldn’t help— be caught in the moment, but lean in slightly. Renjun seemed to understand what was going on Chenle’s mind, although he was hesitating, he slowly closed his eyes in anticipation of what was to happen next. The younger’s breath hitched.

There was no turning back. He tiled his head to get a better angle, their faces a few inches-

 

“I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU WERE THE ONE WHO GAVE CHENLE THE IDEA OF DOING THIS JISUNG PARK! I DON’T CARE IF YOU WERE HELPING HIM OUT OR WHAT! THAT’S IT, BOTH OF YOU ARE GROUNDED!” a rather loud voice barked from outside the bedroom.

 

Oh, Mark’s home.

**Author's Note:**

> This happened ‘cause I couldn’t handle all the “Renjun-hyung is so cute” and “Haechan-hyung is so cool” Chenle did on their latest vlive. Admit it, everyone lowkey ships Donghyuck and Chenle. Added a tad of Markhyuck and Jaeno cause why not right?


End file.
